


To Begin Again.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Incredibly Tame Belly Kink, Male Infertility, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Post-Divorce, Relationship Negotiation, Reunions, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, mature relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: An epilogue compliant story about Neville and Luna getting together after many years of friendship, mutual pining, and loss.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 7





	To Begin Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy Harry Potter, but I don't endorse JK Rowling's views. Especially her views on Trans people. Trans rights!
> 
> I love these two characters dearly. As someone who was weird growing up and often had to deal with bullying from my peers; I really connected with these two. Both Luna and Neville are sweet, wonderfully awkward, and in the case of Neville super unlucky. Seriously, how many bad first days of classes, did he have? I hope that I managed to do their characters justice. Please enjoy!

Hogwarts was having a class reunion for those who had been 17 and or had fought during the Battle of Hogwarts. It would be a 25th year class reunion so everyone attending would be in their early forties. 

When Neville received his invite in the mail, he didn’t know how to react. Neville hadn’t exactly had a lot of friends in school. His good friends only really being Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Out of them all, he was closest to both Luna and Hermione. Hermione was always defending him when Snape bullied him in Potions and often provided him with homework help. Luna was a whole other story. Luna and he had shared a passion for gardening and horticulture. Something that the two had deeply bonded over. Luna loved magical creatures, exotic plants, and anything odd if he were to be honest. When Luna realized his extensive knowledge of rare and exotic plants, she shyly asked if they could discuss them together. Something that Neville immediately said yes to. He had always wanted more friends and having someone who would spend time with him over the school holidays was a bonus. That being said, would Luna still want to see him? 

The last time he had seen her was at the funeral of her late husband Rolf Schmander. A wonderful man who had died on a thunderbird rescue mission. Luna was understandably torn up having been married to this man for almost a decade and a half. To make things more awkward, Neville had been recently divorced from Hannah Abbott and it had been messy. Luna and Neville were also really different now that they were older. His crush on her was likely unreciprocated too. It wasn’t like he and Luna could ignite a romance under those circumstances. It wouldn’t have been proper and the two were still dealing with their own heavy emotions. Neville from his divorce and Luna from the death of her husband. 

Now, this class reunion would bring up all that awkwardness again. All those repressed emotions and hormones bubbling up to the surface for Neville at least. “No I won’t go,” Neville had thought. Then he thought of the rest of his friends. Ron and Hermione would be very disappointed if he wouldn’t come and see them, Hugo, and Rose again. Ginny and Harry would probably not mind as much if he didn’t go, but Ginny might end up being concerned about his health. Plus, he’s the Herbology professor and he could use this event to get other wizards more invested in herbology and plant care. Global warming is an issue after all and planting some trees could help. 

“You know what? I’ll go. Awkwardness be damned! I am not a weird kid anymore, I have grown up and have a respected profession. If I can’t handle it, I’ll go home early,” he thought. 

A few weeks later was the class reunion. It was quite an affair. The Great Hall was covered in “Welcome Back Class of 1998!” banners and the happily freed house elves had gone all out with the food and refreshments. Neville was starting to really enjoy the party for once when he spotted Hermione and her family. 

Hermione and Ron were a cute couple with children that looked like mini versions of themselves. The two of them smiled at Neville and invited him to come sit with them. Neville had a blast talking to them. After agreeing to play Wizard’s Chess with Ron, he and Ron played a few rounds while Hermione watched with a bemused expression on her face. She knew her husband would win, Ron was a beast when it came to this game. 

Once Neville admitted defeat, the topic of conversation led to Luna surprisingly. Hermoine said, “I think she’s lonely. Since Rolf died, she hasn’t been able to be as sociable. I worry that she’s given up on love and meeting new people.”

Ron added, “I think Hermione’s right. Luna seems really distant lately and she hasn’t been bothering Harry and I as much with her talks of wrackspurts. Luna is strong though, so maybe she’ll get through this sooner or later. I just wish I knew what to do to help cheer her up that’s all.”

Hermione and Ron gazed at each other lovingly and with concern in each of their eyes. They were worried about Luna and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by bringing up her recent behavioral changes. They seemed to think Neville had all of the answers though and he hadn’t. Two years had passed since he saw Luna at the funeral, she might not be the same girl he had crushed on all of those years ago. 

After parting ways with Hermione and Ron, Neville was determined to find Luna. He couldn’t be as fearful as when he was young. He had faced Voldemort and killed Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor after all. Then he spotted her, she was with Harry and Ginny off to the side of the hall. Ginny and Harry were discussing quidditch and Luna was politely paying attention. 

“May I borrow Luna for a moment, Ginny and Harry? If you guys want, we can all join Ron and Hermione for a group photo and some more Wizard’s Chess. Someone has to beat Ron or he might end up with a massive ego”, Neville teased. 

Ginny said, “Oh, yes I would love to beat that prat. He has beaten me way too many times to count at that game. C’mon Harry let’s show him that I’m the boss at Wizard’s Chess!”

Harry exasperatedly remarked, “Alright, darling. Will go see if we can do a rematch. It was nice to see you again Neville.”

After the two departed, Neville asked, “Luna, Hermione and Ron are worried about you. They say that you have been acting distant. Frankly, I’m worried about you too. I’ve missed spending time with you. Everytime I send an owl, I hardly ever receive a reply.”

Luna bluntly said, “I never replied because I wasn’t sure how you were feeling after we last met at the funeral. I miss Rolf everyday but I want to move on with my life too. I wanted to meet you in person to ask you something important. I was just too ashamed to meet up.”

Neville worried that Luna was about to announce that their friendship was over and that he should stuff it. When she then said, “Neville, I like you. I want to date you and maybe spend more time with you. Though, I didn’t know if it ever would be the right time to ask. You had divorced recently and I wasn’t sure if you were interested in being involved again. What I’m asking is, would you want to date? Give this a try? I’m not as free spirited and wild as I used to be and I’m wanting to settle down again. Neville, please say something. You know I don’t beg.”

Neville blinked, he had no idea this conversation was going to go this direction. It was like all of his dreams had come true all at once and he nearly fainted. Thankfully, Luna had caught him around his pudgy middle before he could really hurt himself. Catching his breath and pulling himself up out of Luna’s hold, Neville slowed his racing heart. 

He said, “Luna, I would love to date if we’re able to catch up first. I have missed having you in my life. In terms of settling down, we will need to talk about that once we get there in our relationship. There are some things like children that I can’t promise you. Plus, I had no idea that you were interested in me. I’m not exactly rich, super successful, or attractive. I’m a chubby Herbology professor who has way too many plants and a really loyal kneazle cat who sheds all over his clothes. Are you sure that you want this? To date me?”

Luna gave Neville a long hard look and then took a moment to compose herself. She said, “I don’t care about all of that Neville. I doubt the two of us will be the perfect couple like Ginny and Harry are. We’re not Ron and Hermione either. Who are always compromising, devoted to their families, and steadfast to each other. Will probably fight at some point or threaten to break up. However, our friendship is so strong and we’re so honest with each other that I doubt that we’d never make up. I want you, Neville. The brave boy who never failed to stand up for what he believed in. A loving son to his nearly brain dead parents and my favorite person during school and after. A hero and a loyal friend. Let me show you what I mean when I say I want to be with you.”

Before Neville could speak, Luna made her move. She grabbed Neville again only to plant restless kisses across his face. Luna smiled at him dangerously almost like a Cheshire cat that had managed to catch the canary. She said, “As for the chub, you know I like my men curvy. There’s just that much more to love. Kids are also a tad overrated. We can adopt too, you know. C’mon Neville, let’s go see if Ginny managed to beat Ron at Wizard’s Chess. My girl needs to beat that boasting brother of hers.” 

With that, Neville and Luna rejoined the others. They still had plenty to talk about: Nevile’s terrible infertility, Neville’s lack of self esteem, Luna’s loss, their individual flaws, and their occasionally clashing personalities and viewpoints. Although that could wait, tonight they had their friends and each other. For now, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked this. If enough people like this, I might do a sequel with them dating and how their friends react.


End file.
